The Mood
by Kitsune Kitten
Summary: A fic about theruination of romantic moments between Miroku and Sango.
1. Stars

YKG: We read a beautiful fic called 'Rekindling' by WindSprite.  
  
RKG: Which inspired the following fic.  
  
Disclaimer—What genius reader out there thinks I own the anime? Now, if I owned it, wouldn't the following be worked into the plot of the anime? Yes.  
  
Chapter One Stars  
  
They were only half a day's journey from Kaede's village where they had waited for Kagome to take another trip to the future. Kirara had had a broken paw and was stuck in the village still. Shippo had taken off in relative secrecy about some 'burrow.' And the three adults (Miroku, Sango, and Inu-Yasha) had waited somewhat patiently.  
  
Of course, Inu-Yasha had become impatient on the second day and waited by the well. For two more days, nothing. Apparently, Kikyo had snuck up on Inu- Yasha and seduced him just in time for Kagome's reappearance.  
  
Kagome had a chat with him and they had decided to work on the mission rather than fight. Evidently, she wasn't so calm as earlier believed.  
  
Six times they had stopped, let Inu-Yasha and Kagome duke it out a bit, then moved on. But Miroku and Sango had only so much patience.  
  
"How could you?" Kagome screamed, once again that afternoon.  
  
The group of weary travelers stopped, yet again as another fight broke out amongst Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"You didn't look sorry when you were sucking her face off."  
  
"She came onto me."  
  
"But did you fight back?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"So, you really love her? What am I? To you, what am I really?"  
  
"Kagome. . . I. . ."  
  
"Just her reincarnation, I guess. That's it. I'm out of here."  
  
Kagome turned around and began stomping away angrily. Sango and Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha expectantly.  
  
"Wait, Kagome!"  
  
"I—NU—YA—SHA! OSUWARI!"  
  
Ka-thud!  
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
  
Ka-thud! Ka-thud! Crack!  
  
"And good riddance!"  
  
Kagome had stomped away. She was headed for the well and seemed to be able to gain speed and kill anything (grass, bugs, flowers) that got near her feet.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at the poor creature that was half a foot in the earth.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be two-timing Kagome with a dead broad." Miroku said, which sounded pretty reasonable. Until "Get the girls while they're hot and fresh."  
  
"You're one to talk. If we counted the amount of girls you've groped this month—" Sango muttered. "Inu-Yasha, you have to choose. If you love Kagome, you have to prove it to her. Show her that you love her."  
  
"Mmph-er ud em dumph." Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"What?" the two asked.  
  
"Mmph-er ud em dumph."  
  
Sango leaned over slightly. "We can't understand you. You're in the dirt."  
  
Inu-Yasha lifted his head and spit out a clump of earth. "Easier said than done."  
  
"Then do it!" Sango encouraged.  
  
Inu-Yasha picked himself out of the dirt. "All right. I'm going after her."  
  
"Not now. Give her some time to relax. Go to Kaede's place and ask for advice. Trust me, she can help you with your little 'love triangle.'" Sango advised.  
  
So, Inu-Yasha took off. Leaving Miroku and Sango all alone.  
  
"Er, what do we do now?" asked Sango.  
  
"I have a few ideas." Miroku said, smirking suggestively.  
  
BONK! One boomerang bone collided with one skull.  
  
"Ever fished?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No. I killed a demon fish once." Sango answered.  
  
"There has to be a river or stream nearby."  
  
After a good half an hour of looking, they found a gargling brook. Miroku instructed Sango to roll up her sleeves and the hem of her skirt. Miroku rolled up his sleeves and the hem of his robes. They stood in the brook, completely still, until. . .  
  
"Gotcha!" Miroku cried triumphantly grabbing a salmon. Unfortunately, it wriggled out of his grasp, hit him in the face and bounced back in the river.  
  
Sango laughed and Miroku laughed too, even as he turned his face away and mouthed ow!  
  
Evening set in, and the water became unbearably cold. Sango and Miroku gathered up the fish. Sango had caught seven large bass. Miroku caught four small sunfish.  
  
"I can't believe you're so good at fishing!" Miroku remarked as they began a fire together.  
  
"I can't believe you're so bad yet you taught me!" Sango joked.  
  
"Well, at least we have dinner." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, changing the subject?" Sango challenged.  
  
"Maybe I am." He laughed.  
  
"Four little fishies. I think you're fish are cute."  
  
Miroku sucked in his cheeks and crossed his eyes. He put his hands to his neck and flapped them slowly.  
  
"They're a lot like you!" Sango cried, laughing harder.  
  
Miroku and Sango cooked the fish in a companionable silence. The fire was built up well, which was good because the night was chilly.  
  
Sango subconsciously scooted closer to Miroku because it was so cold.  
  
"Look at the stars. Aren't they pretty?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes. Breathtaking." Sango agreed, looking up.  
  
"They remind me of the sparkle in your eyes when you laugh." Miroku admitted.  
  
"My eyes aren't that pretty," Sango said, blushing.  
  
"You're right. You're prettier. Sango, it seems like you and I've been around each other for so long."  
  
"Eons." Sango admitted.  
  
"Sango, there's something I've always wanted to. . . tell you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I. . . that is to say. . . I'm in love with you Sango."  
  
Sango looked at him. She was finally aware of their close proximity.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Suddenly, Sango felt very aware of two lips on her own.  
  
The stars in the sky twinkled as the breathtaking moment went on below. But the peace was shattered by a fox.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm back. If you're doing anything wrong that I don't want to see, stop!"  
  
Sango and Miroku broke apart at the voice. They peered through the darkness.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
"Shippo?" They asked incredulously.  
  
The figure that stepped out of the darkness was not the little ball of kitsune they used ot know. But it had to be him.  
  
Dressed in blue kimono pants and a lighter blue with white leaf design shirt, he was dressed the same. But know he was as tall as Kouga (same eyes except Shippo's eyes were teal). He had fox feet that were human-sized with dark brown fur to the ankle. With his long flowy ponytail of auburn hair and a long reddish tail, it oculdn't be Shippo.  
  
"Well, don't look so surprised. It's me, Shippo. Just because I've grown up. . ." Shippo stated in his deeper richer voice.  
  
"In just five days!" Sango cried.  
  
"I performed my manhood ritual at the burrow. It's a kitsune thing." Shippo explained, vaguely.  
  
"We weren't expecting you back. . . so soon." Miroku said, winking.  
  
"I've been back for a full day. I was helping Kaede with a cure. A girl was sick and we just had to help. Where's Kagome and Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Another fight." The pair stated.  
  
Shippo settled down on the other side fo the fire. "Well, I'm just going to nod off. Don't mind me."  
  
Shippo's snores quickly filled the camp site. Miroku turned his head to Sango.  
  
"I'm worn out. I'm going to bed." Sango said. "And the mood was ruined. We'll get another chance."  
  
"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"You can be really sweet sometimes." Sango said.  
  
"Good night. I love you." Miroku finished with a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
Sango blushed as she stretched out on the ground and spread her heavy outer robe around her as a blanket.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
YKG: Originally, I was going to do a one-shot but it does seem like they're always interrupted, right?  
  
RKG: Five reviews to continue! 


	2. Flowers

YKG: Welcome to chapter two. This is such a fun fic. For those who haven't seen the episode this fic refers to, it's good. AT one point, Sango and Miroku are sitting together under the stars on a hill. And Kagome remarks, 'It's all about the mood.' And it's going so well, and Miroku says something to make Sango blush. Of course, she turns away and he gropes her effectively ruining the mood.  
  
RKG: So, there's a little background. And I'm a Shippo fan and he always seems to be the one to interrupt the pair. Well, he's second to a certain wandering hand.  
  
Disclaimer—What genius reader out there thinks I own the anime? Now, if I owned it, wouldn't the following be worked into the plot of the anime? Yes.  
  
Chapter Two Flowers  
  
Sango woke up to the smell of fish cooking and . . . tulips? She opened her eyes to see a beautiful bouquet of lilacs and tulips.  
  
"My favorites," she murmured, still sleepy.  
  
"I hope so," Miroku said, stirring the fire. "I got up before dawn to hunt them down."  
  
"That's so sweet." Sango whispered, getting up and replacing the robe around her body.  
  
"I try. Fish?" Miroku offered, handing her a stick with a roasted fish on it.  
  
"Thank you. Did you sleep well?" Sango asked.  
  
"It could've been better," he winked at her.  
  
"Work some of your priestly exorcism and we could be in soft beds."  
  
"Great sense of humor."  
  
"I try. So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"We could pick some more flowers." Miroku suggested. "Seeing as you like them so."  
  
"That would be fun." Sango agreed.  
  
Miroku smiled. Sango blushed.  
  
"As long as I'm with you." Miroku said.  
  
"YUMMY!" Shippo cried, waking up. "FISH!"  
  
Miroku groaned. The mood had once again been shot.  
  
Shippo gnawed at one of the bigger fish.  
  
"So, guys, what are we up to today? I'm bored of sitting around. That's all I could do back at the Burrow. Is this bass? I'd like to climb some trees and test out my new claws and body. Did you cook this Sango? When are Inu- Yasha and Kagome coming back?" Shippo rushed.  
  
"Well, Sango and I are going to pick flowers." Miroku said, emphasis on 'Sango and I.'  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's bass; however, Miroku cooked it." Sango said.  
  
"And who knows when Inu-Yasha and Kagome are coming back. With the way they fight it oculd be a week, I suppose," Shippo answered his own question. "Can I hang out with you guys? I missed you guys so much. Kitsune are only fun when you know them."  
  
"Sure, Shippo. We'll pick flowers together." Sango said.  
  
Miroku groaned. At this rate, he'd never get alone time with Sango.  
  
So, after breakfast, they headed through the forest until they came into a meadow. Flowers and waist-high grass as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Before we get too busy with flower-picking, do you want to race, Miroku? I really haven't tested out my speed yet." Shippo said.  
  
"Fine. The loser has to make dinner for a week." Miroku bet.  
  
"You better lose 'cause I stink at cooking." Shippo said.  
  
"All right. Stand right there. When I put my arms down, go." Sango said. She began walking backwards as straight as possible until she was on the other side of the meadow.  
  
Sango stood with her arms above her head, and then she snapped her arms to her side. Shippo began with an easy loping pace; Miroku preferred to try for a head start. Shippo saw this and sped up a bit catching up with Miroku. Miroku ran a little faster. Shippo caught up with him.  
  
They were halfway across the meadow. Miroku pulled ahead. Then, Shippo broke into his fastest pace yet and sped away. Miroku tried to keep up. With another quarter to run, Miroku lost as Shippo ran past Sango and accidentally hit a tree.  
  
"Ow," he wheezed. "I have to remember to stop."  
  
"Good idea," chuckled Sango. "So, I have to make dinner?" Miroku said.  
  
"For a week." Shippo added.  
  
And the rest of the day was spent picking flowers. And every time Shippo wandered a little too far, Miroku began charming Sango. But Shippo would come back. An example is in order.  
  
"Sango-chan, I have found this beautiful flower. But your beauty it does not match." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, but it's very beautiful," Sango replied, coming closer to Miroku to smell the flower.  
  
When she looked up, she came face to face with Miroku. Their heads seemed to gravitate towards each other. Then. . .  
  
"Hey, guys! Look I made a wreath! Of lilacs!" Shippo announced.  
  
"Wow, they're nice." Sango said.  
  
"Wonderful," Miroku remarked with a sigh.  
  
"They're for you, Sango." Shippo placed the wreath about her neck.  
  
"Thank you, Shippo."  
  
Miroku heaved another sigh, and the poor monk trudged away from the ruined mood.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
YKG: This one's shorter, but we like it.  
  
RKG: Shippo's funny.  
  
YKG: And we'll explain why Shippo's grown up in the next chapter 'Dinner.'  
  
RKG: Five reviews to continue! 


	3. Dinner

RKG: Hello. And welcome to Chapter 3. This fic is a hit! = - =  
  
YKG: Yes, it is.  
  
RKG: Unfortunately, we don't own Inu-Yasha otherwise I'd be married to Kouga!  
  
YKG: We'd also like to thank the reviewers!  
  
RKG: We'd just like to point out to Stephanie, thanks for the review. But Shippo is supposed to interrupt Miroku and Sango. This is a fic dedicated to the ruination of romantic moments between Miroku and Sango. No like, no read.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dinner  
  
Miroku was in the middle of picking a flower when he got a tap on the back. He spun around, hoping to see Sango but there was no one. He checked to the left. Then, he checked the right.  
  
"Behind you, silly houshi!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"Where's Sango?"  
  
"She said she was going to sneak off to go to the hot springs and I wasn't supposed to tell you . . . Oh!" Shippo cried. Realizing his mistake, he sat down, assumed fetal position, and began rocking back and forth. His tail curled around his face and Miroku got nervous.  
  
"Aw, it's okay, I won't tell." Miroku patted Shippo's tail awkwardly.  
  
"Really?" came the muffled reply.  
  
"Yes. It's not that big of a deal. Sango will never know. And I won't sneak over. I'm going to prove I'm a great guy and that I do love her."  
  
"That was obvious." Came the still muffled reply.  
  
"Really? I always thought she, well that she hated my guts—"  
  
"Naw, just your wandering hands. Though, you do grope her the most."  
  
"You noticed that?"  
  
"Anyone could tell. If there was a loud bang it's one of two things: one, you're being maimed by Sango for wandering hands or Inu-Yasha is slamming in the ground for being a goon."  
  
"I see." Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, when you're two feet tall, you really hear rather than see."  
  
"Now, you're nearly six feet."  
  
"Six foot three inches and nine-sixteenths."  
  
"Riight."  
  
Shippo removed his tail and peered up at the sky.  
  
"I'm hungry!" he whined.  
  
"Go make dinner then."  
  
"No way. Loser!"  
  
Miroku remembered the bet and groaned.  
  
"Just think of it as making dinner for Sango! Completely romantic! Chicks dig that stuff."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I have to look for a mate. Fifty's about time to get one."  
  
"Holy gorgonzola. You're fifty!"  
  
"Well, I know I don't look it. But that's the way of kitsune. YOUTH is freedom. Now, go on. I'm hungry!"  
  
Miroku looked at Shippo oddly and began walking back. Twenty paces later, he looked back. Shippo was picking dandelions.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Miroku called.  
  
"Sango asked for me to wait and make sure that you got started on dinner so she could finish her bath."  
  
"How is it that everywhere we go there's a hot spring?"  
  
"Plot hole?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Miroku disappeared out of sight between the trees. When he was gone, Shippo began whistling. Sango appeared from between the trees behind him. Sango sat down by Shippo.  
  
"He really does love me, then?"  
  
"Yep. How did I do?"  
  
"You did a wonderful job acting. And you said everything I asked you to."  
  
"Absolutely. Payment?"  
  
Sango produced a package of one hundred lollipops Kagome had given her a while ago.  
  
Sango was happy. Her little 'test' had proven Miroku actually loved her. And all it had cost her was a bag of sugar on sticks!  
  
"Now what?" Sango asked.  
  
"What do you—rip—mean?" Shippo asked, tearing open a lollipop wrapper.  
  
"Well, how do I show him that I love him back?"  
  
"Hmm." Shippo said around a lollipop. "I have an idea. Tomorrow wake up at dawn, right?"  
  
"Okay." Sango agreed skeptical.  
  
"Then, watch the sunrise with him."  
  
"Sounds beautiful."  
  
"As the sun rises, inch closer. Then, when you're touching him, snuggle up to him. Then, tell him you love him and that you want to be with him, and only him forever. Seal it with a kiss and you're a match made in heaven."  
  
"When did you become a romantic?"  
  
"The kitsune back at the burrow who were looking for male mates said that romantic stuff."  
  
"You're looking for a mate."  
  
"Like I said, I am over fifty."  
  
"You don't seem to be so old."  
  
"I'm not, demons age slowly. I still got another couple hundred of years left."  
  
"Jeez. Kids these days grow up so fast." Sango remarked.  
  
"I'm still a kid!" Shippo insisted with three lollipops in his mouth at once.  
  
"I'd have to agree."  
  
Back at the campsite. . .  
  
Miroku hurriedly rebuilt the fire. He looked around for some herbs and found some edible plants conveniently close the campsite. He headed to the camp site once more and fetched a bowl and pestle. He quickly darted to the river and ground the herbs. Adding a little water and some non-poisonous mushrooms, he had made a delicious sauce, which he decided to sample.  
  
But what meat would they have? They always had fish. Fish, fish, fish. Well, another night of fish wouldn't kill them.  
  
Miroku rolled up his sleeves and the hem of his robes, so he could enter the river. He stood still and quickly caught five pickerel. A/N: It's an actual type of fish that does resemble a pickle!  
  
Returning to the campsite, he stirred the fire and found two forked sticks and a long stick that was sturdy enough to roast three fish.  
  
Miroku began roasting the fish and finding leaves for plates. As he found a third leaf, he saw Shippo and Sango walking back from the field. Shippo and Sango seemed too close for Miroku's comfort. Shippo was hitting on Sango! Miroku thought.  
  
"Shippo, could I have a word with you?" called Miroku.  
  
"Huh? Sure!" Shippo called back scampering over to Miroku.  
  
Miroku tugged his arm and pulled Shippo over and sat him behind some trees. He paced in front of the kitsune.  
  
"Miroku, you all right, man? You're completely tense." Shippo stated.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what? Asking you questions?"  
  
"Stop hitting on Sango." Miroku ordered through clenched teeth. "Or so help me, I'll kill you."  
  
Shippo stared at Miroku confused for a couple of minutes. Then, Shippo burst out laughing.  
  
"You thought I was hitting on Sango? C'mon, she's a human!"  
  
"Are you making fun of her?"  
  
"No. I'm into kitsune. And wolf demon but that's a weird thing."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"You're insane. 'Are you hitting on Sango?' Please, all I've done is tried to push you two together. What would you do without me?"  
  
"Lead a happy and normal life."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
RKG: Longer this time.  
  
YKG: Five more reviews. Thank you to those that have reviewed thus far!


End file.
